When Technology Takes In Control
by Purple Bubble Patch Coffee
Summary: Not too boring days. A dissatisfied Maka. A depressed Kid. Days had never been good for Soul. Well, not until this day came. Valentine's Day.


**Disclaimer :** I'm not Atsushi Ohkubo, so obviously I don't own anything..

**Summary: **Not too boring days. A dissatisfied Maka. A depressed Kid. Days had never been good for Soul. Well, not until this day came. Valentine's Day.

**When Technology Takes In Control**

**Maka Albarn **has just joined facebook.

**Maka Albarn **is now friends with **Death the Kid**, **Soul Evans**, **Tsubaki Nakatsukasa**, and 10 other friends.

**What Person Are You?**

1. What kind of music do you like?

[ ] Last Friday Night.

[ ] Loud, sad just heavy metal.

[ ] None of this…I'm busy

[ ] Hardcore music.

[**X**] It's all in my headphones.

[ ] 21 guns.

2. Describe your hair?

[ ] Colorful/ has spikes/ maybe hawk.

[ ] All black/ brown not dyed with bangs.

[**X**] Straight/ maybe blonde, always fixed.

[ ] All black.

[ ] Curly and yah it's frizzy/ dry/ tangled.

[ ] Tease/ dyed, with highlights.

3. What do you usually do?

[ ] Hate all enemies, cries and thinks all the memories that hurt.

[ ] Sing and dance and scream.

[ ] Hangout w/ friends, create destruction, go to concerts.

[ ] Goes to C.R. and cuts my hair.

[ ] Always got a mirror, checks out my face every second to know if it's alright.

[**X**] Go to the library and read books.

4. What do you think before you sleep if you're in a situation like...?

[ ] Wanna have a new haircut and have raccoon stripes.

[**X**] I wish my school works would be fairly above excellence. I want to be perfect tomorrow.

[ ] Haha. I will make everyone laugh at their faces!

[ ] If all my admirers would love me tomorrow and ask me for a date. That would be awesome.

[ ] Yay. Tomorrow is my day—can't what for the concert!

[ ] All the hearts will fly and will be healed using a bang aid. Totally epic!

5. What do want to watch?

[**X**] Romance.

[ ] Cheaters, dark, bad movies.

[ ] Sci-fiction.

[ ] Cupcake fantasy.

[ ] Horror and killing scenes.

[ ] I don't watch much. Concerts are the best (:

6. Do u think your cool?

[ ] Yah. I'm a hottie.

[ ] …..

[ ] Yah and I'm creative too!

[ ] .

[ ] Sort of..

[**X**] They say _no._

7. Do you wear/use..?

[ ] Earrings, necklaces, colorful stuffs.

[ ] Headband, jewelries/ earrings. I use make-ups and lipsticks.

[**X**] Eyeglasses/ braces

[ ] Black and white thingy. Checkered would be the best.

[ ] All black things. That's my style.

[ ] Piercings and fake vintage jewelries. I want it cheap.

8. If u were a thing/ food. Which one do you prefer?

[ ] Cupcake.

[ ] Blood or razor? Maybe a scythe too!

[ ] A magazine. Heck I'm in love with it.

[ ] Maybe a demo? Anyways, what's a demo? _Ugh._

[**X**] A book/ brace? Disregard the braces if you don't like. I hate it too

[ ] A bat or a vampire? Surely, wolf is an exception.

9. If you saw a boy/girl and he/she is so super H.O.T. What will you do and how will you react?

[**X**] Just smile.

[ ] Say hi and give a small down wave.

[ ] Make something cool that he/ she can see. You'll look awesome.

[ ] Go to him/ her and chat. Don't care about the topic.

[ ] Go to him/ her and make a small chat before giving him/ her number. You'll have the great advantage. I swear.

[ ] Ignore.

10. What is important?

[ ] Life and love.

[**X**] School, family, and grades.

[ } Boys/ girls, crushes, admirers, family and hell yeah, fame!

[ ] None.

[ ] Family and friends.

[ ] Music.

11. What's your favorite food?

[ ] Others.

[ ] Junk foods, spicy and others.

[ ] Apple.

[ ] Cupcakes and cookies.

[**X**] I feel sick. I'll tell you. Maybe next time.

[ ] Sweets.

12. What's your dream?

[ ] To meet and greet party people/ concert bands.

[ ] To have a band.

[ ] To be cool and to have friends.

[ ] To be the center of attraction.

[**X**] To have a life.

[ ] Be a part of a show. Like Oprah.

13. What did you feel after you finish taking this quiz?

[ ] A bit happy. I guess.

[ ] Yay. I'm totally excited to see the results!

[ ] Nah. A waste of time._ My_ time.

[**X**] Yeah. At last, I'm done.

[ ] God. That tired me a lot!

[ ] I'm great. Hurry up, please!

[ ] COOL.

Get Quiz Results!

**Maka Albarn **is not happy.

Maka Albarntook the '**What Person Are You?' **quiz and got the result: **'Nerd'**

You are a:

**Nerd!**

You are someone who is intelligent but when your intelligence is lost, you transfer from nerd into a loser nerd; a nerd who thinks that they are smart but they are not and in fact, a dork. But back to where we are, you are a lone type of person who enjoys reading by yourself and is a nonconformist; you are a single-minded person who's expert in a particular technical field or profession. A geek is someone known for their obsession(s) with one or more things, not necessarily academic or intellectually stimulating. A nerd is invariably a geek. But not all geeks are nerds. A dork is socially inept like a nerd/geek, but also has the potential to succeed, or so, I thought.

3 minutes ago - **Comment **- **Like** - **Take this quiz**

**Soul Evans**, **Death the Kid**, **Black*Star **and 4 other friends like this.

**Soul Evans **_at 3:53pm February13_

Darn it! I knew that I _was_ right even from the first place! You _are_ a nerd, tiny tits!

**Maka Albarn **_at 3:58pm __February13_

Am not. This stupid quiz has a fault. That's all.

**Black*Star **_at 4:04pm __February13_

Stop denying, Maka! Hell it was just you who doesn't know or even notice _it_!

**Maka Albarn **_at 4:17pm __February13_

Stop picking a fight with me, Black*Star. I am _not _in the mood.

**Ox Ford **_at 4:25pm __February13_

Reasons.

**Maka Albarn **_at 4:26pm __February13_

You're dead when I see you. And if I am really one, Kid is not an exception!

**Death the Kid **_at 4:44pm __February13_

You don't know how hard I have been waiting for the triple four just to give my response, Maka. _Sigh. _I am not and is never been called a nerd. Yeah. I do _love _books but _I _have limits.

**Maka Albran **_at 4:57pm __February13_

Your obsession falls under the section "Geek", Kid. Admit it.

**Death the Kid **_at 5:55pm __February13_

Does not. I am _just _a perfectionist and nothing else.

**Maka Albarn **took the **'What is your type quiz' **and got the result: **'Bad Boy'**

Your type is:

**Bad Boy!**

You are looking for the type of guy who doesn't really show much of himself, probably someone _who _cares _less _or _never _cared much about anything, but yet, has a soft spot for you and you alone. Your guy is strong and is also silent and doesn't open up much for anyone else—and even to _you._ However, this ideal guy for you is great and is damn hot and smexy. Worth it.

30 seconds ago · **Comment **·** Like **· **Take this quiz**

**Tsubaki Nakatsukasa**, **Patty Thompson **and 13 other friends like this.

**View all 8 comments**

**Liz Thompson **is sad. Tell me this is a joke, Maka. This isso_ not_ true

**Patty Thompson **look who's jealous! I'd give Maka a cookie for this :D

**Tsubaki Nakatsukasa **So…does this mean that _you _like Soul? Maka, I need good answers!

**Maka Albarn **Believe me, Tsubaki. I was hoping to get the good guy as result! I _want _a result that says: **Your type is a good guy. **Simply like…_Kid? _Well, not that _I _like Kid though.

**Death the Kid **is here. Ehem.

**Patty Thompson **look who's blushing!

**Death the Kid **is not blushing, Patty! Stop saying non-sense. And plus, I am not the type of person who butts in with my friends. Everyone knows that Maka's special to me but she's someone _not _the type of girl I am in love with and she's my best friend.

**Soul Evans **look who's guilty? Dude, you are totally crazy. And yeah, Maka, you should have just confessed to me _directly. _I'd laugh if you did. You're _damn _hilarious.

**Maka Albarn **feels lonely and depressed.

**Death the Kid **like this.

**View all 3 comments**

**Maka Albarn **hates Death the Kid.

**Death the Kid **why? Have I done something wrong? Please tell me if I did and I'll try my best to fix it.

**Maka Albarn **no thank you.

**Tsubaki Nakatsukasa **heck does this mean?

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa has just gotten her fortune.

The stars are in a perfect alignment tonight, and your future is clear and bright. People may come and go in your life and to think that you haven't seen the right person for you isn't the time you should believe in it. Take the risk and give him the chance for the person you have been seeking has been there all along, you just don't notice his presence. And lucky are you who have friends to guide you along your chosen path

An hour ago · **Comment · Like · Get your fortune**

**Maka Albarn**, **Soul Evans** and **Patty Thompson **likes this.

**View all 9 comments**

**Maka Albarn **Let me guess. Your fortune cookie is talking about Black*Star isn't it?

**Tsubaki Nakatsukasa **I hope so. Sad as it is, we're still in a fight since yesterday.

**Maka Albarn **Don't tell me you still _have not _grown accustomed to that jerk. He's a war freak, Tsubaki. I tell you.

**Soul Evans **Honestly, you two have been blinded with that stupid light bulb. My best friend is not a war freak. Seriously? Blame it to the first commenter.

**Patty Thompson **last to comment is beautiful!

**Liz Thompson **is the last to comment! Darn it! I'm beautiful, am I? Thanks for that, little sis!

**Patty Thompson **No probs, sis. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that you're a giraffe too! Shit those stupid cockroaches who eats damn ants!

**Liz Thompson **the effing hell? I am _not _a giraffe, Patty. Not that I'm the last commenter means that I am ugly and all. This just so…unfair

**Soul Evans **and she says. _Ugh._

**Patty Albarn **_at 6:07pm __February13_

Bloody dictator! Hell I got 10 over 100!

Damn that stupid alien terminator. It's his fault!

**Maka Albarn **_at 6:12pm __February13_

You didn't study, that is.

**Death the Kid **_at 7:34pm __February13_

Maka's right, Patty. You played with your test paper _and _you copied Soul's answers.

8 minutes ago · **Comment · Like · Share**

**Maka Albarn **and **Death the Kid **like this.

**View 12 comments**

**Soul Evans **thinks that Death the Kid is stupid.

**Death the Kid **hey!

**Soul Evans **thinks that Maka Albarn and Death the Kid should go to hell together.

**Maka Albarn **wants Soul Evans to die! You go to hell and die, idiot!

**Death the Kid **hates people who's badmouthing with each other.

**Maka Albarn **Kiiiid!

**Death the Kid **yeah? Hi, Maka

**Black*Star **is siding his best friend. Kid and Maka can go to damn hell now. I don't care.

**Death the Kid **screw you two! Both Soul and Black*Star should be thrown into a cliff.

**Soul Evans **doesn't agree without Kid jumping on a 20th floor of Death building.

**Death the Kid **isn't pleased.

**Maka Albarn **is not delighted too.

**Soul Evans **will be watching Twilight: New Moon Saga at 9pm

**Death the Kid**, **Maka Albarn**, **Black*Star**, **Liz Thompson **and **Patty Thompson **like this

**Deathe the Kid **_at 8:08pm __February13_

Will be there any second from now

**Maka Albarn **_at 8:09pm __February13_

Will be waiting for everyone.

**Soul Evans **_at 08:16pm __February13_

Hell I'm watching with a nerd like you. _No. _And it's final. Kid and the others can come. But you? No way I'm giving you a vacant seat.

**Maka Albarn **_at 8:15pm __February13_

Please? It would be best if we hang out often together, Soul.

**Soul Evans **_at 8:21pm __February13_

Okay. Okay. You win.

**Maka Albarn **_at 8:26pm __February13_

Can I come?

**Soul Evans**

Yes.

**Patty Thompson **_at 8:29pm __February13_

How about Patty?

**Soul Evans **_at 8:30pm __February13_

Yeah sure. The doors open.

**Patty Thompson **_at 8:31pm __February13_

Yay!

**Soul Evans **_at 8:33pm __February13_

I almost forgot. Maka. No book is _allowed _here. Any kinds of reading materials are_ strictly _prohibited in my apartment. Got it? Also, don't ask again. I am _not _planning to repeat what I posted. Not stated.

**Maka** **Albarn **_at 8:38pm __February13_

Got it. I'm on the way.

**Death the Kid **_at 8:40pm __February13_

Same.

**Liz Thompson **_at 1:00am February 14_

Happy Hearts Day everyone! Get on gear and go on a date with your girlfriends and your boyfriends. Have fun!

**Maka Albarn**, **Death the Kid**, **Soul Evans**, **Tsubaki Nakatsukasa** likes this.

**View 5 comments**

**Maka Albarn **I don't have a date.

**Death the Kid **me too. Even so, Happy Valentine's day to everyone out there.

**Soul Evans **happy Idiot's day. I hate this day. _Ugh._

**Maka Albarn **thinks that Soul is _just _jealous. Be a fly to somebody else, Soul. We don't need you.

**Soul Evans **really _now_? I don't believe you, tiny tits.

**Soul Evans** _at 1:11am __February 14_

Even if the movie I watched last night was lame or heck it was something that _never _caught my attention…As a cool guy who loves his friends and so whatever _they _liked. I'm liking it. Just forced.

**Death the Kid **_at 1:22am _

Still awesome like it was in the book.

**Maka Albarn **and 2 other friends like this.

**Soul Evans **_at 2:09am February 14_

Whatever.

**Black*Star **likes this.

**Soul Evans **is sleepy. God. I hadn't got sleep since last night.

**Maka Albarn **likes this.

**Soul Evans **_at 2:14pm February 14_

So…

**Maka Albarn **and **Soul Evans **are in a relationship.

**Soul Evans **says that this day has never gone to waste. In fact he likes it. Not too boring. With _Maka._

_This story is inspired by Facebook application quizzes. I know everyone is familiar with it, right? Oh well, it just so happens that I dropped by, checking my account and POOF! This idea came to my mind. And I do think that this deserves to be created as a story. Well, a short one-shot SoMa fic. That is._

_Also, this is my first attempt on making something really complicated—in my part, ell it's hard for me. Writing something connected to technology hurts my brain thus, looks challenging also. So that's the surreal reason why I made this fic. _

_Hope you all enjoyed though._

_Happy reading and _**do not forget to leave a review. **

_Moreover to that, I may compose drabble stories in a format like this if you wanted. Tell me if you want more or one story is already enough._

_Purple Bubble Patch Coffee_

—_now signing off._


End file.
